


That's Why They Call Me Mr. Fahrenheit

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine plan their costumes for the mash-off. Blaine is a big dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why They Call Me Mr. Fahrenheit

Kurt found a blazer in his size and put it on, turning to see the side-view in front of the mirror. "Are you going to be in the pink t-shirts and grey blazers group with me?"

Blaine scoffed. "No way. Cyan shirts and pink ties all the way."

"Aw, you don't want us to match?"

"I can't resist an opportunity to wear a _pink tie_ Kurt. _Seriously_." He shook his head as he rooted through a box of old accessories and stage make up.

"At least we'll both be in pink. Actually I'm kind of shocked all the guys agreed to this colour scheme." Kurt grumbled bitterly under his breath: "I guess _any_ idea is acceptable if it comes from _Finn_..."

"Wanna pick out an awesome porn-stache?" Blaine held up a fake moustache excitedly.

"No," Kurt chuckled. "And neither will you. Those things are ridiculous."

"By which you clearly mean manly and sexy." Blaine held the moustache onto his face and posed in the mirror next to Kurt. "How great is this?"

Kurt laughed harder. "Take that thing off!"

"Oh, fine, if you insist." Blaine pulled his shirt off over his head, then put the moustache back into place under his nose.

" _Blaine!_ " Kurt howled with laughter.

"Can't you just see me as like, Freddy Mercury? Studly moustache, cut-off jean shorts, sneakers..."

Kurt shook his head, still grinning. "And what top?"

"I can't wear a top! I have to show off my super hot chest hair!"

"You don't have any chest hair, Blaine."

"My _imaginary_ chest hair. C'mon, Kurt. Keep up."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me."

Blaine put the moustache back in the box and rooted through the costumes on the rack. "I can't believe the theatre department has these fantastic piano ties and only the band guys get to wear them."

Kurt took off the blazer and stuck some masking tape on it, to mark it with his name. "It's symbolic of the fact that they're actually playing instruments. If you want to play instruments and wear piano ties, you have to join the band."

"No fair."

"At least you can console yourself with the knowledge that you get a stupid fake moustache."

Blaine grinned, with his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. "Does this mean I'm allowed to wear it now?" He bounced on his toes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, you're allowed to wear it. But it still looks ridiculous."

"I'm gonna rock the fuck out of this thing on stage tomorrow."

"Sure you are." Kurt kissed his cheek, grinning.

"And then I'm going to bring it home with me. No regrets."

"Just love."


End file.
